


“Kai’s not leaving again.”

by HopeDragon9



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jinora amazes Kai again, Jinora speaks up, Kai adores his girlfriend, Korra helps the teens, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Book 4: Balance, Post-Canon, Tenzin needs to let his daughter have a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9
Summary: The war with Kuvira is over and it's time to send Airbenders back to the Earth Kingdom to help with recovery. But a certain couple doesn't want to be separated again.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	“Kai’s not leaving again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !! When I watched Legend of Korra I absolutely loved Kai and Jinora's dynamic and when we got practically nothing in book 4 even though they were dating, I knew I needed to start writing for this couple. This is just an idea I had because as much as Kai says they're doing fine with long-distance it's never easy.

Jinora turned twelve two days after becoming a master. A week after her twelve birthday Kai asked her to start dating him. And one year later Kai was sent away on missions in the Earth Kingdom while Jinora was forced to stay behind at Air Temple Island.

In the first few months, things seemed easy. Jinora wrote whenever she knew where he was stationed and Kai called whenever he stopped at a city for more than a few days.

But as a year passed by, the two were growing impatient to see each other more often. The maximum they’d had to be together during that time was in between some of Kai’s trips when he had to report back to Tenzin.

Jinora was honestly getting sick of it. She was an Airbender master and the world was out of balance and she knew there were bigger things to worry about. But she was also a fourteen-year-old girl who wanted her boyfriend around.

Luckily, before she had to take any action, she heard Kai was going to spend two months at Air Temple Island for a major debriefing and coordinate where to go next.

Those two months were the best either of them ever had. They got to spend actual time together, hang out, be almost a normal couple again.

That time they got made it a lot easier when Kai left with Opal to return to the Earth Kingdom. They still wrote letters and called but it was all fine again.

Even though things were going okay again with the long-distance, they both would have to admit they enjoyed that the dangers of Kuvira’s army had brought them back together. The weeks before and after the attack on Republic City helped them realise how much they actually missed each other, how much they liked being together.

And so, when the first meeting for an action plan was announced both of them feared what might be the result. Now that they’d realised how much they hated long-distance they didn’t want to go back to it.

“Very well, now that the plan is settled it’s time to indicate tasks.” Tenzin started “I suggest Kai and Opal for the same area they were located in last year.” Hearing those words was like a shot to Jinora and Kai’s hearts. And so it was for Bolin and Opal too as Jinora noticed in their eyes. She knew she was out of order but she made a decision. She’d had enough of this.

“Kai’s not leaving again.”

“What do you mean Jinora?” Her father asked, an angry look showing on his face.

“I mean that Kai’s not leaving.” Before the older master could intervene she stood up and continued “I’m tired of this. Anytime there’s something to do in the other end of the world you always send Kai. It’s time he stays here and you send someone else.”

“Jinora this is out of order. Kai is one of the most skilled Airbenders we have, he can’t just sit here.”

“Well, why doesn’t he train other Airbenders so they can be as good as him? You know dad, just because someone’s in a relationship it doesn’t mean they’ll be distracted from their job. Opal doesn’t need to go either.”

“She’s right Tenzin.” Korra stood up to speak sending a comprehensive look in Jinora’s direction. “There’s a lot of other Airbenders with good skills that can do their jobs.”

Despite the Avatar’s words, Tenzin insisted “Still, I just think...”

“Don’t think. You can send someone else. Kai is staying.” With her final words, Jinora sat down in her chair her eyes still locked on her father’s.

After a few moments of silence and angry glances from all others in the room at Tenzin, he directed his words towards Wu “You’ve seen what’s been happening up close. How do you think we should proceed?”

“I think you can let the lovers stay together!” The Prince answered joyfully until he got a good look at the Master Airbender. “There’s not a lot of trouble going on. I think you can send any Airbender with good-enough skill.”

“Well then. Fine.” As other names started being appointed for all the areas in the Earth Kingdom Jinora and Kai’s lungs filled themselves with air again. Kai was staying.

After the meeting ended everyone went off for their remaining tasks of the day. Before departing Bolin and Opal approached the younger couple. Bolin embraced Jinora in a tight hug lifting her off the ground. “Thank you so much!” 

“No problem. Happy to help my friends.” She smiled.

Once they were alone in Jinora’s bedroom, it was Kai’s turn to talk.

“You were amazing standing up to your dad like that.” He said as he held her hand in his as she stood before him.

“I couldn’t let him send you away again. I need you here with me. I want to be able to talk to you every day, kiss you every day, just... actually be with you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I was heartbroken but it never even crossed my mind to try and argue with Tenzin.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. He probably would have tried to kill you.” She said with a small laugh at the end, looking up at her boyfriend.

Kai looked up from their intertwined hands into her warm brown eyes. “I love you”

“And I love you” she replied before kissing him.

That night they didn’t bother to have dinner. They just stayed in the bedroom talking and reading until Jinora fell asleep in Kai’s arms. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of how amazing the girl he held was and how happy he was to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it !!


End file.
